No Vuelvas A Llamarme Niisan
by hannah-hm
Summary: *CAP FINAL UP!,KOUKOU* Tras una precipitada declaracíón, Kouji se siente la persona más desdichada del mundo. Tan sólo el destino es capaz de ver las situaciones que desencadenarán este hecho... Pesimo summary u.u
1. ¿Por qué?

**Hola!! Hacía tiempo que no hacía un fic de digimon, disculpas a todos los que se quedaron con ganas Un.n. La verdad es que este fic se me ocurrió en un sueño, una especia de visión... Y bueno, disfrutadlo.**

**Título: **No Vuelvas A Llamarme Nii-san.

**Autora: **Las monjas del concento de La Margarita. (Es coña xD)

**Género: **AU, Romance/Drama, Twincest.

**Disclaimer : **Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. Los demás personajes son puramente míos o de los que adquirí derecho.

**BSO:** Si no te hubieras ido, de Maná.

**Dedicatoria:** A mí :D. ¿Qué pasa? Tengo derecho a dedicarme algo por todo el trabajo que hago T.T. ¡Ah! Y a toda la gente que leyó Loveless Girl, mi otro fic de Digimon.

**Notas: **Si no te gusta el Twincest, el shonen-ai, ni los gemelos Kouji y Kouichi, no lo leas.

**Nii-San** – Cambio de escena.

_Palabra. _– Recuerdos.

Kouji's POV. Si cambia de narrador, ya lo avisaré.

**Y sin nada mas que decir, os dejo con el fic!**

No Vuelvas A Llamarme Nii-san

_By hannah-hm_

Capítulo 1: ¿Por qué?

-No vuelvas a llamarme nii-san.

Mi respiración se entrecortó. Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal. Mi corazón pareció dejar de latir. Pero me sentía desdichadamente vivo. Las cosas no podían suceder de otra manera.

-¿Q... Qué?- pregunté estúpidamente. Mi hermano, mi Kouichi, me miró con una mezcla de rabia y de lástima. Se que no le gusta que le hagan repetir las cosas dos veces.

-Ya lo has oído.- dijo, con un deje de dureza en la voz. Me miró a los ojos.- Te he dicho que no vuelvas a llamarme nii-san.

-Pero...¿Por qué?- pregunté, de nuevo estúpidamente, y a la vez que daba un paso hacia él. Como acto reflejo, el dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Tú sabes muy bien por qué.-contestó, dándome la espalda.- Sabes perfectamente que no puede ser, y sin embargo, sigues dándole vueltas a lo mismo. Ya no quiero saber nada de ti.

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas sin que pudiera controlarlas. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar terriblemente. Esto... esto no me podía estar pasando a mí. Aunque, por otra parte, mi cerebro intuía que iba a pasar desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando.

Sin decir nada, me giré y eché a correr en la dirección opuesta a la que estaba mi hermano.

Mi vida no podía ser peor.

**Nii-San**

Entré en mi casa dando un portazo. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, era obvio: Era sábado, mis padres habían salido a cenar aquella tarde y me habían dejado a cargo de la casa. Oportunidad perfecta para llamar a mi hermano y...

Subí escaleras arriba, hacia mi habitación. Cerré la puerta, y sin encender la luz, me desplomé sobre el colchón. Las lágrimas no habían parado.

-¿Por qué?- susurré entre sollozos. Mis lágrimas estaban manchando la colcha.- ¿Por qué, nii-san?

Y pensar que todo había pasado por mi culpa...

_-Kouji, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?_

_-Yo... La verdad..._

_-Venga, Kouji, dilo de una vez._

_-Nii-san..._

Por culpa de mi estupidez, por culpa de mi alocada precipitación. Por mi culpa.

_-Te quiero, nii-san..._

Hundí la cara en la almohada y dejé que las lágrimas afloraran solas, sin forzarlas ni retenerlas. La noche empezaba a cubrir el cielo.

Con tu nombre en los labios, nii-san, me quedé dormido.

**Nii-San**

Me despertó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Mis padres habían vuelto, y mi almohada estaba empapada en lágrimas. Rápidamente me desvestí y me puse el pijama, para luego cobijarme entre las sábanas. Miré de reojo el reloj: las tres de la mañana.

Oí pasos que subían por la escalera, así que me giré y le di la espalda a la puerta. Segundos después, alguien la abrió y entró en mi habitación.

-¿Kouji?- dio una voz a mi espalda. La voz de mi madrastra.- Kouji, cariño, ¿estás despierto?

-Sí, mamá.- contesté, sin mirarla. Hacía ya tiempo que la había empezado a tratar como a una madre, gracias a Kouichi. Kouichi... con sólo recordar su nombre se me saltan las lágrimas. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que mi madrastra no notara nada.

Su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza, en forma de gesto cariñoso.

-Lamento que el ruido te despertara.- murmuró ella, mirándome con ternura. Entonces se percató de que tenía los ojos hinchados.- ¿Qué te ha pasado en los ojos?

-¿Esto?- pregunté, llevándome la mano a la cara.- Seguramente se deba a que he pasado mucho tiempo frente al ordenador, no es nada.

-Te tengo dicho que no pongas tanto el ordenador, tus ojos acabarán por caerse.

-De acuerdo, mamá.- contesté, y cerré los ojos cuando se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Kouji.- se despidió, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Me levanté de la cama una vez que los pasos de mi madre se hubieran perdido escaleras abajo. Me aproximé hacia la ventana, y la abrí de par en par.

La luna brillaba justo encima de la casa, y una refrescante brisa aireaba la habitación. Cerré los ojos y me dejé acariciar por ella. Cuando volví a abrirlos, mi vista se posó en la casa que había dos calles más arriba que la mía. Era la única que tenía las luces encendidas.

Tal vez había llegado a esa hora de trabajar, y se estaba acostando. Tal vez me estuviera viendo por su ventana. Tal vez se preocupe al verme despierto.

Cerré la ventana, y me prometí visitarla al día siguiente.

**Nii-San**

Abrí los ojos a las ocho de la mañana. El sol se asomaba tímidamente a través de los cristales, y me daba directamente en la cara. Me incorporé y me froté los ojos, cansado.

No había pegado ojo en toda la noche, y todo se debía a él. A la persona que no quería que volviera a llamarla nii-san.

Me vestí con lo primero que saqué del armario. De puntillas, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño, donde procedí a peinar mi larga cabellera azulada. El pelo ya me llegaba por debajo de los omóplatos, lo que provocaba que algunos desconocidos me confundieran con una chica. Es algo que odio.

Tal como había entrado, salí del baño y me dirigí hacia el piso de abajo. Comencé buscar mis zapatos en el pequeño mueble que había junto a la puerta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?- preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Di un respingo y me giré. Mi madrastra estaba detrás de mí, con los brazos cruzados y mirándome con una mezcla de enfado y guasa.

-Voy a casa de Aurea.- contesté, mirando al suelo. Me miró con duda.- Ayer me pidió que me llegara a su casa, pues tenía que explicarle algo sobre el examen del miércoles.

Satomi sonrió e hizo un gesto para que me fuera tranquilo.

Cogí una chaqueta cualquiera, me até los zapatos y salí de mi casa, mientras mi madrastra me miraba con una sonrisa extraña en la cara.

Como era domingo, no había ni un alma en la calle. Abrochándome la chaqueta, me dirigí a la casa de Aurea.

Aurea es mi vecina desde hace cinco años. Se mudó a nuestro barrio cuando yo tenía diez, y la primera vez que la vi me pareció una chica extraña, con la mirada triste, pero que siempre mostraba una sonrisa.

Cuando me enteré de que también estaba en mi colegio, me empecé a juntar con ella, y nos hicimos amigos. Meses después me contó de que sus padres la habían abandonado en un orfanato de mala muerte, y que luego se había mudado allí gracias a una chica mucho mayor, que trabajaba con ella en un bar hasta altas horas de la noche.

Acabamos por contarnos todo.

Y ahora, estaba frente a su puerta, destrozado por dentro, dudando entre si llamar o pasar de largo.

Me decidí y di un par de golpes en la puerta. Minutos después, Aurea abrió la puerta. Tenía su larga cabellera castaña agarrada en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y la ropa puesta. No me sorprendió verla levantada tan temprano.

-¿Kouji?- preguntó, acercándose a mí. Clavó sus ojos azul claro en los míos azul oscuro.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

No pude resistir su mirada y me eché a llorar. Acto seguido, ella me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hacia el interior de la vivienda.

Una vez dentro, me guió hasta el sofá, donde ambos nos sentamos. Sin atreverme a mirarla, me abracé a su cintura, y ella me rodeó con sus brazos. Esperó pacientemente hasta que me calmé.

-Lo siento...- murmuré, mientras deshacía el abrazó. Ella negó y me miró.

-¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado? – preguntó, mirándome de nuevo a los ojos.

Asentí y le conté todo, desde que mis padres habían salido hasta el momento en que me había encontrado con Kouichi.

-... y entonces...- dije, sin ánimos para continuar.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Aurea, acercándose un poco a mí.

-Me declaré.- confesé, cerrando los ojos con pesar. Sentí como Aurea se encogía de la sorpresa, a la vez que me miraba con lástima.

-Oh, Kouji...

-Después de eso me dijo que no volviera a llamarle nii-san, que no quería saber nada de mí... Y entonces, me marché.- terminé. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar de mis mejillas.

Aurea me abrazó suavemente, y yo la abracé a ella. Por una décima de segundo, me sentí aliviado.

-No te preocupes.- la oí decir.- Seguramente se siente confuso porque se lo dijiste con precipitación, pero ya veras como no es tan grave. Veras como luego viene a pedirte disculpas.

Asentí a la vez que me separaba de ella. Sonreí, y despegué los labios para agradecerle su apoyo, pero...

-Aurea, ¿quién es este tío?

_**Continuará...**_

**Y aquí se acaba! Espero que os haya gustado el principio**

**Dentro de poco más. Nos leemos!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	2. Tal vez

**Hola a todos!! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo, aunque lo tenía previsto para el viernes anterior... Por problemas técnicos no pude actualizar... ¡lo siento!**

**Reviews:**

**Kairi Minamoto: **Arriba el animo! Veras como pronto se termina. Aquí está el cap 2!

**Naruta93: **No se cuantos caps va a tener, pero más de 5 . Y, etto, Kouji es el uke... Aquí está el cap 2!

**Karina Minamotocl: **Hola! Como leerás, la pregunta no la hace Kouji . Si, si, lo pondré malito, kukuku... Aquí tienes el cap 2!!

**Aclaración: Como me han estado preguntando, contesto: Kouji es el UKE, si el uke, quise poner a kouichi de seme u.ú**

**Y, sin más demora, os dejo con el cap!**

Capítulo 2: Tal vez

_-Aurea, ¿quién es este tío?_

Giré la cabeza en dirección a aquella voz. La persona que había formulado la pregunta estaba bajando las escaleras. Era un chico más o menos de mi edad, con el pelo negro y los ojos azules, exactos a los de Aurea. Vestía una camiseta negra con el contorno de unas llamas blancas en el costado, y unos vaqueros.

-Ah, Koushiro...- dijo Aurea, algo nerviosa. No paraba de mirarnos a mí y al tal Koushiro.-Este es, hum... Es Minamoto Kouji, ya sabes, el vecino de...

-Ya sé quien es, sólo me bastaba con que me dijeras su nombre.- contestó fríamente. Se encaminó hacia la puerta.- Me marcho ya a la tienda. No me esperes para comer.

Koushiro abrió la puerta, y se marchó. Aurea suspiró.

-Él es Kumamoto Koushiro.- me explicó.- Vive conmigo desde hace dos meses. Como hacía tiempo que no te llegabas por aquí, no lo sabías.

Era cierto. Hace exactamente dos meses que había descubierto que quería a mi hermano, y a la vez había dejado de visitar a Aurea. Había descuidado su amistad.

-¿Tú y él...?- empecé, pero Aurea sonrió.

-Él es sólo un amigo de la infancia, del orfanato. No tengo nada con él.

Miré al suelo. Aurea me miraba con una disculpa en los ojos, una disculpa a la que no lograba hallar la culpa.

-Será mejor que me vaya...

**Nii-San**

Pasé la tarde entera encerrado en mi habitación, mirando al techo. El único sonido era el que producían las manecillas del reloj al moverse. Por eso me sobresalté cuando mi madrastra abrió la puerta.

-Kouji-kun...- me dijo. La miré y me di cuenta de que llevaba el teléfono en las manos.- Tienes una llamada.

Me abalancé sobre el teléfono, esperando que fuera Kouichi, que Aurea tuviera razón y se fuera a disculpar. Le hice un gesto a mi madrastra para que se marchara.

-¿Diga?

-Kouji, ¿se puede saber donde te has metido?

Mis esperanzas se fundieron de un plumazo. Era Karina, una compañera de clase y buena amiga.

-Por tu silencio intuyo que te decepciona mi llamada. ¿Acaso esperabas que alguien te llamara?- la última frase la dijo en tono burlón.

-No... Sólo es que estoy algo despistado.- mentí.

-Ya se nota. Te he estado llamando al móvil, y como no contestabas, pues...

Miré de reojo al teléfono que descansaba en la mesa. Seis llamadas perdidas que procedían del móvil de Karina. Si que insiste esta chica...

-¿Kouji? ¿Kouji, me estás escuchando?

-Sí, sí, claro...

-¡Idiota! ¡No has prestado atención a una sola palabra de lo que te he dicho!- tuve que apartar un poco el teléfono de mi oreja porque tal grito casi me deja sordo.

-¡Sí, mi coronel!- exclamé, adoptando la pose militar.

Escuché las carcajadas de Karina al otro lado de la línea.

-Me alegra saber que todavía conservas el sentido del humor, a pesar de ser como eres.- sonreí ante el comentario, y esperé varios segundos antes de volverla a oír.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No te preocupes, sólo que estoy algo cansado. Ayer fue un día duro...

-Eso espero. Alégrate un poco, ¿vale?- su voz era preocupada.

-Vale.- contesté, y colgué.

Odiaba colgar a mis amigos de esta forma, pero aun odiaba más tenerle que mentir a Karina. A Karina, nunca.

Tal vez le cuente la verdad mañana, cuando estemos solos.

Tal vez mañana Aurea vuelva a sonreír tal y como lo hacía hace dos meses.

Tal vez mañana Kouichi se acercara a pedirme disculpas, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Tal vez mañana...

**Nii-San**

Me desperté sobresaltado en cuanto oí unos golpes en al puerta.

-¡Kouji, levanta!- era la voz de mi padre.- ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase!

Miré el reloj, y vi que eran las siete menos cuarto. Las clases comenzaban a las ocho. Saqué el uniforme del armario y me vestí a toda prisa. Me había quedado dormido sin darme cuenta, seguro que es porque al noche anterior no pegué ojo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras, a la vez que me recogía el pelo en una coleta. Cogí mi mochila y me dispuse a salir por la puerta.

-¿No comes?- me preguntó mi madrastra, mientras le servía el café a mi padre.

-No tengo tiempo.- repliqué. Que costosos son estos zapatos para meterlos en mi pie.

-Por cierto, Aurea se llegó, pero le dije que no estabas listo.- ¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de que Aurea pasa todas las mañanas a recogerme a mi casa. Seguramente hoy habría venido con Koushiro, pero me extraña que no viniera con él los días anteriores.

Bueno, da igual, llego tarde.

Cerré la puerta de un portazo y eché a correr en dirección al instituto.

**Nii-San**

Llegué a mi clase con el ruido del timbre de llegada. Jadee un poco a causa de la carrera.

-Kouji, la próxima vez vas a tener que venir a caballo.- dijo una voz. Levanté la vista y vi a Takuya frente a mí.

-Que te den, Takuya.- contesté, y me dispuse a sentarme en mi sitio.

Recordé que solía sentarme al lado de mi hermano, pero esta vez él estaba sentado al lado de Monique, la mejor amiga de Aurea. El pelo negro de la muchacha se distinguía claramente. Ni siquiera había levantado al vista de su libro cuando entré.

Me sentí al persona más desdichada del mundo.

-¡Kouji!

Aurea me llamaba desde el otro extremo de la clase. Quedaba una mesa libre a su lado. Derrotado, me fui a sentar con ella. Me percaté de que Koushiro estaba sentado detrás de ella.

-Se ha sentado al lado de ella nada más entrar.- me explicó Aurea, nada mas sentarme. Vi que miraba a Monique, que en ese momento estaba comentándole algo a mi nii-san.- Me he tenido que sentar yo en su pupitre. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes...- comenté. El profesor acababa de llegar.

-Bien, chicos, hoy quiero presentaros a un nuevo alumno.- empezó Nonaka-sensei. Sentí como Koushiro se levantaba de su asiento.- Ha tenido algunos problemas con su matrícula, pues debería estar aquí hace dos meses.

Eso explicaba que no le hubiera visto antes. Problemas con la matrícula... Nunca había oído nada parecido, al menos no en este instituto.

-Mi nombre es Kumamoto Koushiro.- empezó, y todos se giraron para mirarle. Algunas chicas cuchichearon.- Me mudé a este barrio hace dos meses. Antes estudiaba en la escuela concertada de Shinjuku. Me mudé aquí por motivos personales, y no creo que os interese nada más de mi vida.

Se sentó. No había oído a nadie más borde en mi vida, exceptuándome, claro.

Nonaka-sensei carraspeó.

-Bien, bien…comencemos con la clase.

Aurea me dedicó una sonrisa insegura. Me giré para atender en clase, y entonces fue cuando me encontré con su mirada.

Como todos los demás, Kouichi se había girado para mirar a Koushiro, y ahora me miraba a mí. Nuestras miradas idénticas se cruzaron durante una décima de segundo, y luego la suya miró hacia la pizarra, como si no me hubiera visto.

Sentí ganas de llorar.

**Nii-San**

Las tres primeras clases se me habían hecho eternas. ¡Por fin un poco de aire libre!

Salí disparado hacia el patio, intentando evitar a mi hermano. Soy imbécil. En lugar de huir, debería aclarar las cosas con él. Pero tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo a que vuelva a rechazarme.

Me encaminé hacia mi árbol, mi refugio. Mi árbol era un sauce situado en un extremo del patio, y me hasta hace unos días me sentaba allí con Kouichi, Karina, Aurea y Monque. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado.

Trepé al árbol, y vi que mi hermano se encaminaba hacia el pabellón seguido de Monique, que miraba a los lados, preocupada.

Suspiré, y miré las nubes. Ojalá el día se nuble...

-Kouji.

Despegué la vista de las nubes, y vi a Karina bajo el árbol. Sus ojos dorados me miraban con preocupación. Me fijé mejor y vi que tenía dos pasteles en las manos.

-Ten.- me alargó uno de ellos, y yo lo acepté. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba.

Karina se sentó a la sombra del sauce, y yo bajé de mi rama. El aire le alborotó su corta melena violeta.

Me miró mientras comía, en silencio, observando cada bocado.

-¿Lo haces por complacerme o porque tu madrastra no te alimenta?- rió, mientras devoraba el último bocado del pastel.

-No, lo que pasa es que no he desayunado.- contesté, sonriendo.- Me he quedado dormido.

-Ah.- dijo ella, y miró al suelo. Sabe perfectamente que para que yo me levante tarde tiene que haber pasado algo muy gordo. Me volvió a mirar.- ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Suspiré, y le conté lo mismo que le había contado a Aurea. A cada palabra que le decía, vi como sus ojos se abrían cada vez más debido a la sorpresa. Sentí ganas de llorar.

Pero sonreí, porque soy fuerte.

Ser fuerte significa sonreír cuando lo que se quiere es llorar.

-Así que...- dijo Karina, cuando terminé mi relato. Su voz se entrecortaba.- Estás enamorado de tu hermano...

Asentí con pesar. El hecho de recordarlo me dolía.

-¿Cómo...?-preguntó, pero la corté.

-La verdad es que no lo sé.- expliqué, y me encogí de hombros.- Simplemente surgió. Un día me di cuenta de que siempre me acordaba de él antes de dormirme, y que la primera persona que recordaba al despertarme era él. Me costó un poco aceptarlo, por el hecho de que somos chicos y hermanos, pero...

-Eso me pasa también a mí.- dijo Karina. La miré, sonriendo.

-Vaya, ¿y quién es el galán?- pregunté, alegre.

Karina se abrazó a mí. Me quedé tan sorprendido que ni siquiera reaccioné.

-Eres tú, Kouji.- me susurró.- Te quiero.

El shock fue brutal. ¿Tanto había cambiado el mundo en esos dos meses? ¿Tan absorto estaba que no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor?

-Yo...- articulé. No sabía que hacer.- Lo siento.

-Ya sé que nunca me vas a poder amar.- dijo ella, a la vez que se separaba. Sollozó.-Sólo quería que lo supieras, y que me tienes aquí para lo que te haga falta.

-Lo sé.- dije, y le sequé las lágrimas.- Pero no quiero estropear más la situación. Eres una chica maravillosa, pero sólo una amiga. Me alegra que lo comprendas.

Sonrió.

-¿Me haces un favor?- preguntó, y yo asentí.- ¿Me abrazas muy fuerte?

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma. Karina era una gran persona. Me correspondió, y sentí el mismo alivio que sentí cuando Aurea me abrazó.

Me sentí estúpido por enamorarme de quien no debo, y rechazar a quien se supone que debería aceptar.

Tal vez algún día logre superarlo, y tal vez algún día mi nii-san me perdone.

Tal vez algún día Karina encuentre a alguien que la merezca de verdad, y que la corresponda.

Tal vez el timbre que señala el fin del recreo deje de sonar algún día.

Tal vez no pueda huir de lo que siento... Y si no puedo huir...

Me lo tragaré.

_**Continuará...**_

**Y voilá! Aquí termina el capitulo 2! **

**Como curiosidad diré que Nonaka-sensei es el mismo que salía en 'Loveless Girl'. Para los que lo recuerden, era el tutor de Deidara en la escuela .**

**Dentro de poco (espero) más!**

**Reviews?**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	3. Quiero Te quiero

**Hola!! Bueno, primeo de todo, perdón por al tardanza, pero como muchos de vosotros sabréis, los exámenes no perdonan a nadie xD. Me alegro de que la historia vaya avanzando tan bien, lo digo por las reviews recibidas -**

**Kairi Minamoto**: Hola!! Seh, puse la frase xD. Jeje, volverás a escribir fics de DigiFro, te lo digo yo... Cap 3!

**Korime:** Hola!! En este sale Kouichi un poco más.Y siento que odies a mis personajes, pero en cuanto avance el fic ya veras, ya... Y aa Takuya lo dejo solo y sin pareja, q se joda u.u Cap 3!

**Naruta:** Hola!! Seh, Karina es dl fotolog. Y si Kouichi lo ve... Ya lo leeras xD. Itachi inocente... lo he visto, lo eh visto xD. Cap 3!

**Karina Minamoto:** Si, si, pasado!! nOn Ahora se el pasado de Koushi-kun muaja!! Y lo siento, Koushiro, como dijimos, esta enamorado de Kouji xDDD (es coña, eh ..) Cap 3!

**Y sin más demora, os dejo con el capítulo 3!!**

Capítulo 3: Quiero. Te quiero.

Karina y yo nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia las clases. Ella miraba al frente con una sonrisa, lo que me hacía pensar que no se había amargado tanto como pensaba. Suspiré, y entonces recordé algo importante.

-¡Karina!- exclamé, y ella se volvió violentamente hacia mí.- He olvidado saludarte esta mañana! Así que ¡Buenos días, Karina!

Me miró sorprendida, y luego estalló en carcajadas.

-Vaya susto me has dado, cabrón.- rió ella, y yo me ruboricé levemente.- No te preocupes, posiblemente has estado tan ocupado con el asunto de Kouichi que se te ha pasado por alto. ¡Pero en compensación quiero que me invites a merendar un día de estos!

Sonreí, dispuesto a replicar, pero entonces sentí un fuerte golpe en mi espalda. Caí al suelo, y cuando me giré vi a una chica alta, con el pelo castaño muy largo y los ojos del mismo color.

-¡Okenya ane-chan!-exclamó Karina. Como no, Okenya. La chica era unos dos años mayor que nosotros y prima del pesado de Takuya. De ahí la mala leche de ambos ahcia mi persona.

-¡Kouji-baka!- exclamó, preparada para golpearme de nuevo, pero Karina se puso delante mía y la paró.- ¡Karina! ¿Vas a venir a verme esta tarde, sí o no?

La jodida, lo amable que es con quien le conviene...

-Claro, Okenya.- sonrió ella. –Hoy no tenemos mucha tarea, así que supongo que podré ir sin problemas.

-Muy bien.- rió Okenya, y luego me miró con malas pulgas.- Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido, Kouji-baka, o te las verás conmigo.

Asentí, tragando saliva, y ella se alejó. Karina me ayudó a levantarme.

-No te preocupes.- le dije, una vez me hube levantado.

-Vamos a llegar tarde.- contestó ella, y corrimos hacia las clases.

En las escaleras casi nos chocamos con Aurea, que al parecer venía de la sala de profesores.

-¡Aurea!- exclamamos Karina y yo al verla venir.

-¡Yo!-contestó ella, y los tres reimos.

-¿Vienes de la sala de profesores?- preguntó Karina, y luego la miró con malicia.- Seguro que querias ligarte a Nonaka-sensei, ¿eh?

-No.- Aurea nos miró con una sonrisa nerviosa. Comenzamos a subir las escaleras.- La verdad es que había un par de cosas que tenía que arreglar referente a la matrícula de Koushiro.

-Aahm.- dijo Karina a modo de contestación. Nada más oir el nombre de ese chico, me entraban escalofríos. Había algo en él que no me gustaba.

Cuando entramos en la clase el profesor estaba allí, pero Aurea nos excusó alegando que íbamos con ella. Como era la delegada de clase, el profesor le creyó sin problemas.

Karina fue a sentarse junto a Takuya, y Aurea y yo nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios. Miré de reojo a Kouichi, que seguía con su libro. Suspiré e intenté seguir con la clase, pero lo único que sentí fue cómo una mirada diabólica se posaba en mi nuca.

**Nii-san**

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases. Karina salió junto a Takuya, pero alcanzó a saludarme antes. Aurea se disculpó, alegando que tenía algo que hacer con Koushiro, y se marchó de nuevo con una sonrisa culpable. Odio esa sonrisa.

Cuando terminé de recoger mis cosas y me giré, vi que él estaba allí, mirándome. Mi nii-san. Mi Kouichi. Nos miramos frente a frente y sentí de nuevo ganas de llorar, de gritar, de pedirle disculpas y de decirle que le quería, pero tan sólo media palabra salió de mi boca.

-Nii-s...

-Monique, ¿has terminado ya?- dijo él, girándose hacia su compañera. Apreté los puños.

-Sí.- contestó ella. Su corta melena negra se movió un poco cuando cogió su mochila.

-Entonces vámonos.- dijo él, metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y salió de la clase. Monique le siguió, mientras me miraba con una disculpa en sus ojos verdes.

Sabía que no era su culpa, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de rencor hacia la chica.

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. normal**

Kouichi bajó las escaleras con rapidez, la mirada fija en sus zapatos. No podía evitar pensar que se estaba comportando cono un estúpido, pero lo que le había dicho Kouji días atrás le había perturbado y a la vez había movido viejos sentimientos que creía enterrados en lo más hondo de su corazón.

Se odiaba a sí mismo, y creía odiar a Kouji por ser tan... Kouji.

-¡Eh, Kouichi!- escuchó a sus espaldas, pero no hizo caso.-¡Espera!

Por fin se giró, y vio a Monique bajar las escaleras apresuradamente. La chica se paró junto a él, y jadeó un poco.

-Oye, no tenías porque salir tan rápido.- murmuró ella.

-Tú sabes bien que estoy enfadado con Kouji.- contestó, y siguió andando.- No quiero quedarme a solas con él, ni que vuelva a llamarme nii-san.

-Tú tampoco le llamas hermano.- dijo ella, y Kouichi se ruborizó.- Y me parece que te da miedo.

-¿Miedo?- preguntó extrañado. Ya caminaban por la calle.- Yo no le tengo miedo.

-Sí que lo tienes.- sonrió Monique.- Tienes miedo a que reviva viejos sentimientos, ¿o me equivoco?

Kouichi bajó la mirada y guardó silencio. Le daban mas miedo los sentimientos nuevos que los viejos.

**Fin P.O.V. normal**

Intentando evadir los sentimientos de celos y rabia, me apresuré a salir, ya que no quería llegar tarde a casa.

Me paré en seco cuando vi a Aurea en al puerta del instituto. Hablaba con Koushiro, que iba en bici, y luego se marchó. Caminé hacia ella.

-Creí que te ibas.- dije a modo de saludo.

-Yo creí que no me esperarías.- contestó ella, y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.- Koushiro tiene que ir hoy a la tienda. Cuando dije que me iba con él, era para arreglar un par de cosas con el director, pero nada más. Como el instituto está vació, pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Que va.- murmuré.- Lo que pasa es... Bueno, me he encontrado casi a solas con Kouichi.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?- me preguntó, algo sorprendida.

-Intenté hablarle, pero estaba con tu amiga y me ignoró completamente.- no pude evitar que mi voz sonara celosa.

-No puedes culpar a Monique.- dijo Aurea, con tristeza.- Kouichi sólo está buscando refugio en ella porque es la persona en la que más confía aparte de ti, y porque sabe que tú intentas aliviarte conmigo.

-Eso ha sonado mal.- apunté, y ella se ruborizó.

-Quiero decir que estás buscando apoyo en mí y en Karina. Sí, me he dado cuenta.- dijo en cuanto la miré sorprendido.- Somos dos de tus mejores amigas, con alguien más que conmigo te tienes que desahogar.

Reprimí un suspiro de alivio. Aurea no sabía nada de que Karina me quería, y la verdad lo prefiero así. No quiero más líos.

-Bueno, me voy a casa.- dije, algo cansado.- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.- contestó, de nuevo con esa sonrisa extraña y se dirigió a su casa con paso apresurado.

Entré en casa, y como de costumbre, no había nadie. Recordé que me había olvidado acompañarla hasta la suya.

Me sentí estúpido y débil.

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. normal**

La noche se cernía sobre la casa de Aurea. La chica estaba preparando la cena cuando el ruído de la puerta la sorprendió.

-Ya estoy en casa...- dijo Koushiro, mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

-Bienvenido.- sonrió Aurea.- Hoy hay pescado para cenar.

-Muy bien.- contestó el chico. Miró la espalda de Aurea.- No me gusta que estés con ese chico.

-¿Con Kouji?- preguntó, y Koushiro asintió.- Si es muy buen chico...

-Pero me da mala espina.- continuó él, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra la pared.- Además, sabes que no soporto a los homosexuales.

-Kouji no es gay...-mintió Aurea, sin apartar la vista de las verduras.

-Algo tiene, y no me gusta. Además, desaparece del mundo dos meses y luego viene de rositas. Las cosas no son así, Aurea.

-Ha estado preocupado por algunas cosas, no tiene importancia.- contestó la chica, mientras añadía las verduras al pescado.

-Le has estado llamando, intentando quedar con él para ver que le ocurría, y anda.- exclamó el chico. Aurea se puso tensa.- Todos estabais preocupados por él, y ni caso. Por eso me llena de ira que luego venga llorando a tus faldas, como si esos dos meses no hubieran existido.

Aurea se giró y le dio un golpe suave en al cabeza.

-Deja de ser tan celoso y vamos a comer. Mañana tienes que llegarte a la tienda temprano.- dijo la chica.

-Lo que tu digas...- contestó Koushiro, mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Sonrió.

Y Aurea también correspondió a su sonrisa, salvo que esta vez era una sonrisa auténtica.

**Fin P.O.V normal**

Hace tiempo que ha oscurecido, y también hace tiempo que Satomi ha llegado a casa. Llevo horas tumbado en mi cama, mirando al techo, sin nada que hacer. Karina ha llamado muchas veces al móvil, Aurea un poco menos, pero no he contestado a ninguna. No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie.

Lo único que quiero es estar cerca de Kouichi, abrazarlo y decirle que lo siento, pero que no puedo dejar de quererle. Quiero disculparme con Aurea por haberla abandonado dos meses. Quiero llevarme bien con Koushiro. Quiero decirle a Karina que la quiero muchísimo, y que tengo un amigo al que presentarle. Quiero decirle a Monique que lamento estar celoso de ella, pero que no lo puedo evitar.

¿Qué demonios ha pasado? Hace dos meses todos éramos amigos y no había ningún problema. Es más, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía feliz de verdad.

Pero todo tuvo que cambiar por mi culpa, por culpa de este maldito atrevimiento.

En lugar de haberme declarado, podía haber intentado evadir esos sentimientos e intentar enamorarme de otra persona. Entonces todo seguiría como antes. Incluso podría haber salido con Karina.

Pero soy estúpido. Imbécil. Escoria.

Porque amo a mi hermano, a mi Kouichi, y eso es un pecado que debe ser castigado.

Sin quererlo, o queriéndolo, empiezo a llorar. El dolor recorre mi cuerpo como si se tratase de veneno.

De un salto, me acerco a la ventana y veo que hay luz en casa de Aurea. Seguramente ya estará comiendo.

Satomi me llama para comer, y yo digo que no tengo hambre. Las lágrimas no han parado.

Hoy no ha sido un día especial, ni han cambiado las cosas. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Pero algo me dice que las cosas van a seguir cambiando a peor,

y que todo es culpa mía.

_**Continuará...**_

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegó el capítulo 3. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado.**

**Reviews?**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	4. Llanto

**Hola a todos!! Lamento no haber continuado antes, este verano he estado muuuy ocupada, y encima tenia que actualizar un par de fics que tenía atrasados. Espero que no os molesteis demasiado... Reviews!**

**Aichankm**: Hola ! Gracias x tu review, soy muy feliz Gracias x interesarte x el fic, a pesar de que no te guste la pareja. Disfruta del cap 4!!

**Kairi Minamoto**: Hola!! Esta vez Takuya saldrá algo... Y jojo, no le hagas vudú a Kouichi-kun, que si no me estropeas el final xDD. Disfruta del cap 4!!

**Korime**: Hola!! Aquí tienes algo más de 'accion' xD. Y por favor, no odies a los personajes, cada uno tiene una historia interesante que contar y una personalidad propia Disfruta del cap 4!!

**Karina Minamoto**: holaaaa!! Bueno, aquí tendras cosas para dar y tomar xD Espero haberlo puesto todo correctamente... Disfruta del cap 4!!

**Naruta**: Jojo, sip, Koushiro es una obra maestra hecha entre Karina y yop. Ya verás lo que pasa con Monique, chica. Y sobre las parejas... YA veras tb xD Disfruta del cap 4!!

**Y sin nada más que añadir, os dejo con el capítulo 4!!**

Capítulo 4: Llanto

Estaba terminando con el desayuno cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente, pero Satomi se me adelantó y abrió la puerta.

-AH, buenos días Aurea.-dijo.

-Buenos días, Satomi-san.- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.- ¿Está listo Kouji?

-Ya voy, ya...- murmuré, a la vez que me ponía la chaqueta del uniforme.- Siempre me dices a una hora, y al fial acabas llegando 15 minutos antes.

-Es que no quiero que te molestes en venir a buscarme si sabes que a mí me pilla de camino.- contestó, sonriendo con amabilidad.- Además, a ti no te pega la imagen de galán que va a buscar a la chica indefensa.

-Lo único es que tu no eres precisamente indefensa.- Aurea y Satomi rieron ante el comentario.- Me voy, mamá.

-Tened cuidado.- se despidió. Aurea y yo comenzamos a caminar.

La miré de reojo, y vi que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Sonreía. Ahora que me fijo, me gusta verla sonreir de esa manera. Su sonrisa hace un collage perfecto con el brillo que aparece en sus grandes ojos azules.

-¿Pasa algo?

Me sorprendí al ver que me miraba extrañada. ¡Diablos! Debo ser mas discreto.

-No, es sólo que...- me quedé pensando unos instantes, y entonces caí.- Que no vienes con Koushiro. Pensé que vendríais juntos.

-Ah, bueno...- murmuró, y dirigió su vista al suelo. Volvió a sonreir.- La verdad es que Koushiro tenía que hacer algo en la tienda en la que trabaja, así que no ha venido conmigo hoy.

-AH, claro.- dije, y nos quedamos un rato en silencio.- ¿Cómo os conocisteis Koushiro y tú?

-Oh.- murmuró sorprendida, para luego sonreir.- Él estaba en el mismo orfanato que yo. Cuando me mudé aquí, quería que él viniera conmigo, pero hubo algunos problemas con el papeleo y no pudo ser. Hace dos meses esos problemas se solucionaron y pudo venirse.

-No has contestado exactamente a mi pregunta.- sonreí.

-Él vino algunos años más tarde que yo al orfanato. Al principio era frío y distante, y no paraba de murmurar cosas sin sentido. Pero luego empecé a hablar con él y vi que era una gran persona. Nos hicimos inseparables.

Asentí. La imagen del chico serio y con la mirada fría como el hielo se dibujó en mi mente por unos instantes. Murmuraba cosas sin sentido, pero era una gran persona... Es como si estuviera loco. No puedo imaginarme a esa persona como alguien grande.

Casi sin darnos cuenta, llegamos a la puerta del instituto.

-Ya hemos lleg...- dije, pero una patada en mis costillas dejó interminada la frase. Caí al suelo, y alguien puso un pie en mi pecho.

-Te dije que si le hacías algo malo, lo ibas a pagar Kouji-baka.- Esa voz...

-¡Ane-san, por favor! ¡Déjale!- la voz de Karina se oía con debilidad en mi cabeza. Okenya debía de ser la que me había golpeado.

-¡No le perdonaré nunca!- gritó Okenya, pero sentí que aflojaba el agarre.- ¿Le defiendes, Karina?

-Escúchame, Okenya.- dijo Karina.- No te lo tomes tan en serio, las cosas no son exactamente así. Por favor, déjale.

-Okenya...- la voz de Aurea sonó tranquilizadora.

-A mí no me hables, mala pécora.- gritó Okenya, soltándome por fin.- Todo es por tu culpa.

Okenya se alejó, mientras Karina me ayudaba a incorporarme y Aurea la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Se puede saber qué le he hecho?- preguntó al aire. Inmediatamente salió de su ensimismamiento y me ayudó también a levantarme.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería.- murmuró Karina.

Aurea asintió, y juntas me llevaron al interior del edificio.

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. normal**

Kouji se encontraba tumbado en una camilla de la enfermería, con los ojos cerrados. Karina estaba sentada junto a él, mirándole con tristeza. En ese momento entró Aurea.

-Le he dicho a Nonaka-sensei que tardará un tiempo en despertar.- dijo, y Karina asintió.- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Okenya me ha dicho eso. No sé lo que he podido hacerle, no nos hablamos demasiado...

-Yo...- murmuró Karina.- Todo ha sido culpa mía.

-No ha sido culpa tuya...- dijo Aurea con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí lo ha sido.- murmuró de nuevo, mirando al suelo.- Ayer me declaré a Kouji.

Los ojos de Aurea se abrieron más de lo normal. Su corazón comenzó a bombear muy fuerte.

-Él me rechazó porque bueno, él, esto...

-Está enamorado de Kouichi.- dijo Aurea con seriedad. Karina la miró sorprendida, y asintió.

-Me puse muy triste, y bueno, Okenya se dio cuenta. Lo único que pude hacer fue decirle que me había rechazado porque estaba enamorado de ti. Esto último lo supuso ella sola.

-Y por eso ha golpeado a Kouji y me ha dicho esas cosas tan horribles.- prosiguió Aurea. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Karina.

-Lo siento.- sollozó.- Yo no quería que las cosas acabaran así. No quería que Okenya lastimase a Kouji, ni que la tomara contigo. Es todo tan...

Karina hundió la cara entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas salieran con total libertad. Aurea pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica.

-No te preocupes.- dijo, tratando de reconfortar a la chica. Sus ojos estaban ocultos bajo el flequillo.- No es culpa de nadie. Todo tiene solución...

**Nii-san**

Takuya se acercó hasta el pupitre de Monique en el descanso entre la cuarta y la quinta clase.

-Kouji no ha venido a clase, ni Aurea ni Karina.- dijo con seriedad.- Seguro que tú sabes algo.

Monique le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Creo que están en la enfermería porque algo le ha pasado a Kouji.- Kouichi levantó la vista y miró con seriedad a Monique.- No sé si se ha caido y se ha dado un golpe o algo. Aurea no me ha dado muchos detalles al respecto.

-¿Y Karina?- preguntó Takuya con desesperación.

-Al parecer no se separa ni un momento de Kouji.- contestó. Takuya frunció el ceño y se alejó enfadado.

-'Esa idiota se preocupa demasiado por ese otro idiota'- pensó, a la vez que se sentaba en su pupitre.

Kouichi no había apartado la vista de Monique. Debía ser ese día.

-Kouichi-kun.- la voz de la chica le sacó de sus pensamientos. Monique ni siquiera le miraba.- Deberías ir a ver qué tal está Kouji-kun. Al fin y al cabo, sois...

Monique no continuó la frase. Kouichi había salido disparado por la puerta.

**Nii-san**

**Kouji's P.O.V**

Es extraño. No recuerdo nada de lo que ha pasado desde que Karina y Aurea me ayudaron a levantarme. Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy en este lugar sin luz. ¿Estaré muerto...?

No, no lo creo. Okenya no es tan bruta como para matarme de una patada en las costillas. ¿O sí...?

Me pregunto por qué me habrá pegado esta vez, y por qué le habrá dicho esas cosas tan desagradables a Aurea. Tal vez Karina le haya contado que la rechacé porque estoy enamorado de mi hermano.

No... Karina no es así. Nunca le diria a nadie alguna intimidad de los demás, es una buena chica. Tanto ella como Aurea se preocupan mucho por mí, y es algo que no merezco.

Porque soy un estúpido pecador que ama a su hermano, y sobrepone su pecado a las cosas que realmente importan.

Kouichi... ¿sabrás acaso tú que es lo que me ha pasado? ¿Te habrán contado que me ha golpeado una mujer? Que patético soy... Aunque Okenya bien puede con todos los chicos del instituto juntos.

Las cosas no podrían ir peor...

¿Qué es eso? ¿Una luz? ¿Acaso realmente estoy muerto? Joder...

No, espera... Parece una lámpara.

Abro los ojos con pesadez. Sí, efectivamente, es una lámpara colgada del techo. SU luz me ciega durante unos instantes.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunté, sin saber si había alguien en la habitación o no.- ¿Donde estoy?

-No hables.- susurró una voz. Una voz que me resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

-¿Nii-san?- pregunté, y entonces lo vi claramente. Kouichi estaba sentado a mi lado, con la mirada seria. Pero, sin embargo, con un destello de preocupación en los ojos.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así.- suspiró, y yo aparté la vista de su cara. Recordar aquel momento me dolía más que las heridas. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía unas vendas rodeándome el pecho y que sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón. Me ruboricé, y él se dio cuenta.-Bueno... LA verdad es que estaba preocupado porque Monique me dijo que estabas en la enfermería, y, bueno... Eres mi hermano, ¿no? ME preocupo por ti y eso...

¿Acaso no me engañaban mis oidos? ¿Kouichi estaba diciéndome que estaba preocupado por mí? En ese momento no me importó el dolor de las heridas, ni pensé en Karina, ni en Monique, ni en Koushiro, ni en Aurea...

Sólo en mí mismo.

-Gracias.- susurré. Kouichi apartó la vista.- Lamento lo que pasó, yo...

-El hecho de que yo haya venido a visitarte a la enfermería no quiere decir que te haya perdonado, ni mucho menos.- Su mirada fría se clavó en mis pupilas.- Sigo sin querer saber nada de ti. El hecho de que esté aquí es sólo porque Monique me dijo que viniera.

-Pero nii-san...- sus mirada reflejaba una violencia contenida. Esto no podía ser verdad. Las lágrimas afloraban de mis ojos y se perdían en mis mejillas. Intenté incorporarme, pero las heridas no me dejaron. Kouichi se levantó y salió por la puerta, justo en el mismo instante en el que entraban Aurea y Karina.

Las apartó de un golpe y salió de la enfermería.

-Kouji...- susurró Karina. Cerré fuertemente los ojos, intentando parar inúltimente las lágrimas.- Kouji...

-No dejes que te afecte.- susurró Aurea. Karina y yo la miramos.- Tienes que ser fuerte y mirar hacia delante. Por mucho que lo ames, él no cambiará de opinión, te lo digo por experiencia propia.- En ese momento, su voz se entrecortó.- Siento decírtelo yo, sé que es duro, pero es la verdad. Todos sufrimos en esta vida, y sabes que lo tuyo con Kouichi es imposible, incluso si el te llegara a amar. Ríndete, Kouji.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Aurea nunca había sido tan cruel. Tal vez es porque el asunto no tiene la solución que yo quiero. Tal vez la única solución que haya sea ésa... En la que procuro no pensar.

-Tengo que irme. Koushiro me está esperando.- Aurea salió por la puerta, dejándome a solas con Karina.

-Le he dicho que me declaré.- susurró ella.- Ambas queríamos hablar del asunto sin que tu escucharas nada, así que nos fuimos a la cafetería. Si lo hubiera sabido, yo...

-Cállate.- le corté. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.- Ella tiene razón.

Karina miró al suelo y empezó a llorar en silencio.

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. normal**

Cuando Kouichi salió de la enfermería, Monique le estaba esperando. La chica negó con la cabeza, signo de que lo había escuchado todo, y se dirigió hacia la salida del edificio.

-¡Monique, espera!- gritó el chico, siguiéndola.

No se dio cuenta de que Aurea salía de la enfermería, ni de que Karina iba a acompañar a Kouji a casa en cuanto pudiera levantarse. Las cosas no habían salido como él quería.

Monique no iba a salir corriendo ni él iba a ser borde con Kouji.

-Monique...- murmuró él, agarrandola del brazo.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?- murmuró la chica.- Kouji te ama con toda su alma, y tú no haces más que empeorar la situación.

-La que parece no entender lo que pasa eres tú.- dijo el chico, con seriedad.- El motivo por el que me comporto así con Kouji es porque estoy enamorado de otra persona. ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Monique!

LA chica no cambió su expresión. Le dolía demasiado decirle aquello.

-Desde siempre.-continuó el chico, aflojando el agarre.- Siempre eras tan comprensiva conmigo, tan amable, tan inteligente... ¿Cómo no me iba a enamorar de ti, si incluso me invitaste a comer una noche? Tus padres y tu hermano Kei fueron tan amables...

-¡Sigues sin entenderlo!-gritó la chica a la vez que se deshacia del agarre de Kouichi.- ¡Yo sabía que tú estabas enamorado de mí, pero intentaba ayudarte porque comprendo tu situación mejor que nadie! ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, estoy enamorada de mi hermano!

Monique jadeó un poco. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y de terror por haberle confiado eso a Kouichi.

-Claro... Debí suponerlo.- comentó con tristeza el chico.- Todo el tiempo diciendo lo maravilloso que es, lo inteligente, lo amable... Estaba claro.

-Lo siento.- susurró ella, sin dejar de llorar.- Él no sabe nada. Los únicos que lo sabéis ahora sois tú y Aurea. Me duele verle con otras chicas, pero aun así... Por eso quería que no fueras tan borde con Kouji, porque comprendo sus sentimientos mejor que nadie.

Kouichi soltó una risa sarcástica.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Aunque él te corresponda, lo vuestro es imposible.

-No, no lo es.- dijo Monique, mirándole a los ojos por primera vez.- Yo... yo soy adoptada.- Kouichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido.- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Aurea y yo nos conocíamos antes del instituto? Eso era porque ambas estuvimos en el mismo orfanato, con al suerte de que a mí me adoptaron y a ella no. Por eso mi nombre es francés y el suyo japonés.

Kouichi la miró con seriedad. Algo no estaba bien en su interior. Algo que creía escondido.

-Lo lamento, Kouichi.

Pero el ya no la escuchaba. Simplemente corría tanto como podía, alejándose de ella y de su corazón.

_**Continuará...**_

**Al que no le haya sorprendido este final, le doy un bollycao xD**

**Jojo, que cosas se me ocurren. Creo que falta poco para el final, no se si un par de capítulos más, o tres o cuatro, aun no lo tengo decidido.**

**Espero que os haya gustado **

**Reviews?**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	5. Solución

**Hola!! Seh, pasó mucho tiempo, pero tengo razones!! Últimamente han estado pasando varias cosas, y no eh tenido tiempo de actualizar. Pero ya estoy aquí, así que se acabó la espera!!**

**Kairi Minamoto:** Hola! Gracias por ese comentario, me ha dado energías :3. Disfrútalo!

**Naruta93:** Hola! Jaja, hay muchos líos. Y la expresión, úsala como quieras, no es mía xD. Okenya es un personaje de Karina :3. Disfrútalo!

**Aichankm:** Hola! Jaja, no te preocupes, aquí casi nadie entiende nada xD. Si te sorprendió el anterior, verás este xD. Disfrútalo!

**Delyneko-chan:** Hola! Juas juas, review largo xD. Y quien te iba a decir a ti que acabarías identificándote con Monique! XD. Este epi es largo, así que, disfrútalo!! 8Ya verás, ya)

**Kouichi-kun:** Hola!! Woa, que honor tenerte entre nosotros ! xD Gracias por ser fan! Disfrútalo!

**Y sin más demora, os dejo con el epi 5!!**

Capítulo 5: Solución 

Abrí los ojos con pesadez. Mi cabeza parecía pesar más de lo normal, y no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Me obligué a incorporarme, pero me atravesó un agudo dolor en el pecho, y entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Okenya me había golpeado, Aurea me había hablado mal, y Kouichi... Kouichi no tiene intenciones de volver a hablar conmigo. Aurea me mintió, también Karina: Ya no me queda esperanza, tan sólo dolor. Y una última salida que llevaba rondándome en la mente desde el mismo día que me declare.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días, Kouji.- dijo Satomi. Traía una bandeja con té.- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Sigo igual.- mentí. La verdad es que sólo me dolía un poco, pero no podía decírselo, porque sino no podría llevar a cabo mi plan.- Creo que ni me puedo levantar.

-Bueno...- contestó, y dejó la taza de té en mi escritorio.- Entonces, como no irás al instituto, le diré a Aurea que vaya sin ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, ella sonrió y salió de la habitación. Suspiré. Ojalá todo sea como planeo...

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. Normal**

-¿Kouji no viene hoy?- preguntó Aurea, sorprendida.

-No, lo lamento, Aurea.- contestó Satomi. Su cara se veía preocupada.- Y lo que más temo es que hoy por la tarde tengo que ir a una reunión extraordinaria del trabajo, así que no me puedo quedar con él.

-Si quiere, puedo pasarme a ver cómo está.- respondió con timidez.- No es plan dejarlo solo...

-Claro.- Satomi sonrió.- Si quieres, trae a tu amigo también.

Aurea se ruborizó levemente, y miró de reojo a Koushiro, que no había hablado en ningún momento.

-Lo lamento...- murmuró el chico.- Pero hoy tengo mucho trabajo en la tienda, así que no podré venir. Pero intentaré pasarme a ver cómo está.

-Que chico tan encantador...- susurró la mujer, a la vez que se despedía de los chicos.

Aurea y Koushiro caminaron un rato en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

-Te preocupas demasiado por él.- Koushiro rompió el silencio. Aurea sonrió.- ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Estás celoso, Koushi-kun.- susurró Aurea, sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿Acaso te preocupa que le preste más atención a él que a ti?

-Yo no estoy celoso de un imbécil como él.- dijo Koushiro, mirando hacia otro lado. En sus mejillas había aparecido una ligera tonalidad rosada.

Aurea sonrió divertida.

-Sí que lo estás.

Koushiro fue a reprochar, pero entonces se toparon con una persona.

-¡Ah!- exclamó Aurea.- Buenos días, Okenya.

- Okenya miró de reojo a Aurea, y se adelantó.

-Yo...- Okenya desvió un poco la mirada.- Lamento haberte dicho eso ayer, estaba enfadada. Espero que me perdones.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte, Okenya.- Aurea sonrió.- No fue nada.

Okenya sonrió.

-Pensaba pedirle disculpas también a Minanitos, pero...- Okenya miró hacia los lados.- Veo que no está aquí. ¿Sabéis qué le ha pasado?

-Al parecer le duele tanto que no puede ni levantarse.- dijo secamente Koushiro. Las dos chicas se miraron preocupadas.- Le diste bien.

Aurea asintió. Okenya parecía arrepentida.

-¿ Y Karina?- preguntó Aurea, al no ver a su amiga.

-Llegará tarde hoy.- dijo Okenya. Sin pretendérselo, habían llegado a la puerta del instituto.- Yo me marcho ya.

Los dos chicos se despidieron de ella, para luego encaminarse hacia su clase.

-Espero que Karina esté bien...- murmuró Aurea. Koushiro asintió.

Ese día, tal y como Okenya había dicho, Karina llegó tarde a clase, alegando que se había dormido.

Aurea se sintió aliviada, y la preocupación por su amiga se desvaneció. Sin embargo, una preocupación sin motivo aparente se anidó en su pecho, y no quiso separarse de ella en todo el día.

**Nii-san**

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

Escuché a Satomi despedirse de Aurea. Era una suerte que tuviera una reunión por la tarde, eso lo haría todo más fácil. La escuché decirme que se iba a trabajar, que tenía el almuerzo en el microondas y que Aurea vendría a visitarme.

Todo me daba igual.

En cuanto Satomi salió de casa, me incorporé rápidamente y me vestí con lo primero que pillé.

Cogí algo de dinero, las llaves y salí de casa. El aire otoñal me alborotó el pelo. Me decidí a visitar primero la casa de Aurea, al ser la más cercana. Luego la casa de Karina, la floristería, la estación de Shibuya, el parque del barrio... Todos aquellos lugares me parecieron vacíos y sin vida. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? ¿Por qué razón existimos? Preguntas que no puedo contestar.

Pasé también por la puerta del instituto, aquel lugar que tantas alegrías y penas me había causado. Me cuidé de que no fuera la hora del recreo.

Por último, pasé por la casa de Kouichi, de mi hermano, de mi vida... Durante unos instantes estuve tentado de llamar a la puerta y despedirme de mi madre, pero pronto deseché la idea.

No quería que nada me apartara de mi camino.

Ya casi era la hora de salida del instituto. Me apresuré, entré al supermercado y pronto salí con lo que quería comprar. Todo estaba resultando a la perfección.

Salvo un detalle.

-¿Kouji?

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, intentando alejarme de esa persona. Me había visto, ¡maldición! No quise girarme en ningún momento. Me aterrorizaba que Aurea me hubiera seguido.

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. Normal**

-¿Kouji?

El chico en cuestión echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Por un momento, Aurea pensó que se había equivocado, pero algo en su interior le decía que no era así.

Iba a comprar algo para la cena, cuando había visto a ese chico.

-'Bueno...'- pensó.-'Iré a verle en cuanto coma algo, y aprovecharé para aclararle un par de cosas.'

Aurea revisó las bolsas de la compra. Tenía la impresión de que aquella noche no iba a comer en su casa.

**Nii-san**

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

Llegué a casa jadeando. Posiblemente Aurea me había visto, pero ya daba igual. Por un momento temí que ella me apartara de mi propósito, que ella fuera la única por la que iba a vivir, pero ese miedo se disipó.

No pensaba comer, ¿para qué? Mi familia la aprovecharía mejor que alguien tan patético como yo.

Dejé los dos botes de espuma de afeitar encima de la mesa del comedor. Habían sido la excusa perfecta para comprarla.

Miré detenidamente la cuchilla de afeitar que sostenía entre mis manos. La hoja, nueva, brillaba contra la luz del sol. Sonreí.

Mi hermano había sido motivo de mis suspiros y de mis ganas de vivir durante estos tres meses, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Me gustaba la idea de que pensara que sería el responsable de mi muerte, de que me había suicidado por su culpa.

Llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y las cortinas. Oscuridad total.

Adoraba esa sensación.

Ojalá fueras feliz con cualquier chica, Kouichi.

Te amo.

Deslicé con rapidez la cuchilla por mi muñeca izquierda.

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. Normal**

Karina levantó la vista de su hoja de ejercicios. Para su sorpresa, la taza de té que reposaba a su lado se resquebrajó.

-'Tengo un mal presentimiento.'- pensó, e instintivamente, miró el teléfono y la hora.

Las cuatro de la tarde.

**Nii-san**

Aurea miró al cielo antes de entrar en la casa de los Minamoto. Había empezado a nublarse, y un fuerte viento azotaba los árboles.

La chica suspiró, y llamó al timbre. Una, dos, tres veces, pero nadie respondía.

Preocupada, giró el picaporte y se sorprendió al descubrir que la puerta estaba abierta.

-¿Kouji?- llamó.- Soy Aurea. Tu madre te avisó de que vendría...

Aurea entró en la casa, extrañamente oscura y silenciosa. Miró desconcertada los dos botes de espuma de afeitar que había sobre la mesa del comedor. Luego, se dirigió a la nevera, donde descubrió el almuerzo de Kouji, intacto.

Algo nerviosa, subió con rapidez las escaleras. Miró fijamente la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, y justo antes de que su mano tocara el picaporte, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Un mal presentimiento.

Abrió la puerta, pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada porque las persianas estaban cerradas.

Palpó la pared en busca del interruptor, y lo presionó en cuanto lo tocó.

La luz se hizo en toda la habitación.

-¡¡KOUJI!!

**Nii-san**

Koushiro aparcó su bici cerca de la puerta del hospital de Shibuya. La llamada urgente de Aurea desde allí le había preocupado. La chica sólo le había dicho que había pasado algo grave.

-Buenos días.- le dijo a la recepcionista.- Soy Koushiro Kumamoto. Pregunto por Aurea Mirai, me hizo un llamada antes.

-¡Ah, Kumamoto-kun!- exclamó al enfermera.- La señorita Aurea le espera en el segundo piso, habitación 302. No corra ni grite, por favor.

El chico asintió y tomó el ascensor hacia la tercera planta. Abrió al puerta de la habitación 302 y se sorprendió al ver a Kouji tumbado en la cama, con vendas alrededor del torso y las muñecas. Dormía. Y Aurea estaba sentada junto a él, llorando.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, pero Aurea no respondió.- ¡Aurea!

-Le encontré así cuando fui a su casa.- dijo ella.- He llamado a sus padres, creo que no tardarán en venir. Pero Koushiro, Karina y Monique no saben nada. El médico ha dicho que no es anda grave, que sus heridas son muy superficiales, y que tal vez mañana por la noche ya estará en su casa.

-Estás llorando por un imbécil.- dijo Koushiro. Aurea no apartaba la vista del chico.- Espero que con todo este lío no se te olvide lo que habíamos planeado para mañana.

Esta vez, Aurea sí le miró. En sus ojos había un extraño brillo difícil de definir. Sonrió.

-Claro que no. Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Koushiro sonrió.

-Voy a avisar a Karina y a Monique. No tengo ganas de que me vea cuando despierte.

Aurea asintió. Miró de nuevo a Kouji, que parecía despertar.

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

Abrí lentamente los ojos, esperando encontrarme flotando en el Limbo. Pero en lugar de eso, me encontré en una habitación blanca, con unos ojos azules que me observaban tras un río de lágrimas.

-Aurea...

-Eres imbécil.- dijo ella.- Te has intentado suicidar por tu hermano, ¿verdad?

No contesté. Ella se había preocupado por mí, estaba a mi lado. Lloraba. Quise hacerla feliz.

-¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que tú siempre has estado a mi lado, que siempre me has apoyado, y te lo agradezco. Por eso, quiero decírtelo.- le agarré de las manos.- Te quiero, Aurea.

Aurea me miró sorprendida, para luego apartar bruscamente sus manos de las mías.

-Sólo lo dices por despecho.- me dijo.- Además, eres un imbécil. Hace tres meses, yo te amaba con toda mi alma, Kouji.

Me sorprendí. Primero Karina, ahora Aurea. ¿Qué más?

-Pero comenzaste a cambiar.- prosiguió la chica.- Al poco tiempo, dejaste de hablarme y de ser el Kouji del que yo me había enamorado. Entonces llegó Koushiro, y despertó de nuevo el amor que había sentido por él cuando éramos niños. Han pasado muchas cosas, Kouji.

Mi corazón se encogió. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que yo había estado haciendo con Aurea lo mismo que Kouichi conmigo. La había rechazado.

-Ya no te quiero.

Y ahora ella me rechazaba a mí. Aunque mi amor fuese fingido.

-Tus padres llegarán enseguida.- sus ojos se tornaron fríos.- Estaré fuera.

Cerré los ojos. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar?

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. Normal**

Koushiro llamó a la puerta de Karina, dos, tres veces, hasta que la chica había abierto la puerta.

-¿Qué ocurre, Koushiro?- preguntó.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas de la noche?

-Es Kouji.- contestó el chico. Los ojos de Karina se abrieron más de lo normal.- Está en el hospital.

-¿Qué?

-Por como le he visto, parece que ha tratado de suicidarse. Monique y Kouichi están en camino.

Karina cogió su chaqueta.

-Vámonos.- dijo, y se subió en la bici de Koushiro.- Vamos a ver a Kouji.

_**Continuará...**_

**Os quejaréis de capítulo xD**

**Vaya sorpresa que nos ha dado Kouji, pobrecito. Posiblemente el capítulo siguiente sea el final, que será mucho más emocionante ò.ó**

**Por cierto! Delyneko-chan hizo una historia paralela a esta, desde el punto de vista de Karina, y salen detalles no explicado en la misma. Su nombre es 'Smiling in the Sadness' Leedla!!**

**Os espero!! **

**Reviews?**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


	6. Una nueva vida

**Hola!!!!*Una multitud de cuchillos se lanza sobre su cabeza* Ups!! Lamento haber actualizado tan tarde, pero hubo exámenes, falta de inspiración, una cuenta en fictionpress... Bueno, ya me entendéis. El caso es que este capítulo será EL ÚLTIMO!!!! Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews!!**

**Kairi Minamoto**: Kouji no morirá n.n. Y continua alguno!!! Disfruta el capítulo final!

**Xheatherx:** Venga!! XD Disfruta el capítulo final!

**Delyneko-chan:** Jajaj, lástima que no sea así. Y tus predicciones... estas no aciertan en nada, y las del msn, alguna sí xD. Espero al foto!! Disfrútalo!

**Kouichi-kun:** Gracias por tu review! Jaja, esa imagen rara mola, seh xD. Ala, ala, a por el koukou!! Disfrútalo!

**Y sin más, os dejo con en último capítulo! Disfrutad!!**

Capítulo 6: Una nueva vida

**P.O.V. Normal**

Monique miró a Aurea. La chica había pasado todo el tiempo en el pasillo, y ni siquiera sabía si había hablado con Kouji. Tal y como ella lo había visto, el chico no parecía tener heridas demasiado graves.

-Es una suerte que lo encontraras a tiempo.- dijo la chica. Los ojos de Aurea estaban ocultos tras su flequillo.- Aurea, ¿me oyes?

En ese instante aparecieron Karina y Koushiro por el pasillo. La chica venía corriendo, mientras que el chico caminaba con parsimonia, como si no quisiera estar ahí.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó, jadeante. Aurea señaló la puerta de la habitación 302, y Karina se precipitó hacia ella.

-Bueno...- Monique suspiró. Miró a los ojos a Aurea, y luego a Koushiro.- Nosotros tres tenemos que hablar.

Aurea y Koushiro se miraron. ¿Es posible que Monique les hubiera descubierto...?

**Nii-san**

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

Miré a través de la ventana. El cielo amenazaba tormenta, y algunas gotas de lluvia se agolpaban contra el cristal.

Suspiré.

¿Realmente merecía seguir vivo después de semejante acto? ¿Qué pensarían los demás de mí?

Karina... y Aurea.

Ambas estaban enamoradas de mí, y sin embargo, yo ignoré sus sentimientos, cegado por los míos propios.

Por mi propio pecado.

Soy escoria. Realmente merecía morir.

Miro alrededor, buscando algún objeto que haga de mediador entre la vida y la muerte.

Pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpe mi búsqueda.

-¿Karina?- pregunto, desconcertado.

La chica me miraba, jadeante, con una mano puesta en el marco de la puerta. Sus gafas han resbalado un poco por su nariz, lo que provoca que me mire por encima de ellas con el ceño fruncido.

Está furiosa.

Cierra la puerta de golpe, y avanza hacia mí. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

-Si no fuera porque estás convaleciente, te daría unas cuantas bofetadas.- dijo. Se puso a mi lado, justo enfrente de donde se había sentado Aurea. De repente, su cara furiosa cambió a una triste.- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacerlo?

-Yo...- miré hacia mis manos.- Soy escoria, Karina. Me he enamorado de mi propio hermano, y he ignorado tus sentimientos y los de Aurea. Merezco morir por eso.

Me sorprendió, y no diré que no. Karina me abrazó en el momento en que le dije que me había querido matar. Lloraba.

-Nadie merece morir por amor, Kouji.- me dijo entre sollozos. La abracé.- Aunque suframos o hagamos sufrir a los demás, no merecemos morir por eso. Siempre hay segundas oportunidades.

-Gracias.- dije. Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba?- Me alegro de estar vivo, sólo para que alguien me diga cosas como esta.

Karina rió, y se apartó bruscamente de mí. Se secó las lágrimas, puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió con picardía.

-¿Pero sabes?- dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.- Dijiste que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul.-asentí.- ¡Pues lo he encontrado!

Sonreí con algo de sorpresa. Si Karina era feliz con eso, estaba bien.

-¿Y cómo se llama?¿Qué tal es?

-Su nombre es Satoshi. Y es...- Karina se ruborizó.- Es... ¡Kya!

-Vale, vale.- sonreí aun más. Karina era feliz, y yo estaba vivo, ¿qué más podía pedir?

**P.O.V. Normal**

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos, Monique?- preguntó Koushiro. Monique les miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Vais a hacer lo que creo que vais a hacer?

Aurea y Koushiro la miraron sorprendidos.

-Lo sabe...- susurró la chica, y Koushiro sonrió.

-Eres muy perspicaz.- dijo el chico.- Yo pienso hacerlo sólo si Aurea está conmigo. Ambos hemos tomado esa decisión juntos.

-¿Eso es cierto, Aurea?- dijo Monique, con un tono de desesperación en la voz.

-Sí.- dijo Aurea.- He sufrido demasiado con todo esto, con mi pasado, y con mi presente. Y tú lo sabes.

-No intentes detenernos.- dijo Koushiro. Monique miró al suelo.

-No pensaba hacerlo.- contestó, para luego mirar al frente.- Si habéis tomado esa decisión, no os lo impediré. Pero os echaré de menos.

Aurea sonrió, y abrazó a Monique. La chica cerró los ojos, y derramó una solitaria lágrima.

-No llores.- dijo Aurea, sin dejar de abrazarla.- Está bien así.

Monique se separó de Aurea, y miró a Koushiro.

-¿Habéis pensado en cómo hacerlo?- le preguntó, recobrando su ceño.

-Sólo te diré que hace referencia a mi pasado.- dijo el chico.

Monique abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Iban a hacerlo... así? No podía ser posible.

-Nos vamos ya.- dijo Aurea.- Si te interesa, será a las seis de la tarde del día de mañana. Pero recuérdalo: ni se te ocurra impedírnoslo.

Ambos se fueron agarrados de la mano. Monique les miró alejarse, con ese extraño sentimiento en su interior.

No había mentido al decir que les iba a echar de menos.

**Nii-san**

**Kouji's P.O.V.**

Pasé la noche en el hospital. Mis padres habían llegado media hora más tarde, preocupados. Cuando Karina y el médico lograron tranquilizarles, mi madrastra me abrazó y mi padre me habló muy seriamente sobre el suicidio.

Pero yo no les prestaba atención. Tan solo pensaba en la felicidad de Karina, en que los otros se habían marchado sin despedirse, y en que mi hermano ni siquiera había venido.

Karina se marchó a las pocas horas, y mis padres se quedaron a mi lado toda la noche. Me sentí algo culpable, y a la vez algo egoísta. Pero les tenía a mi lado.

Y eso me hacía sentir un poco más feliz.

**Nii-san**

-Tus heridas son leves, ya estás casi totalmente curado. Te daré el alta dentro de unas tres horas si vemos que todo va bien.

El médico sonrió y cerró su bloc.

-Me alegro de haber podido hacer algo para evitar tu muerte, Minamoto-kun.- el hombre me dio una palmada en el hombro, se despidió de mis padres y salió de la habitación.

Mis padres sonrieron, y me dijeron algo de ir a tomar un café. Les sonreí, y se marcharon.

Las nubes habían descargado la pasada noche. A esta hora, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Y yo tenía la sensación de que todo iría bien, hasta que él entró por la puerta.

Kouichi se sentó a mi lado, y me miró con seriedad.

Yo no sabía que decir.

-No quiero que mueras.- me dijo. Me sorprendí por el dulce tono de sus palabras.- Eres una persona importante para mí, aunque hayamos discutido. Perdóname, Kouji.

_He sido un idiota._

Sonreí, y le abracé.

-Yo también lo siento.- sentí que me correspondía al abrazo. Mi estancia en el hospital había valido para algo.- Soy un idiota por enamorarme de mi gemelo, pero ¿quién no sería idiota para enamorarse de ti?

Rió. Y me ruboricé. Había olvidado la última vez que habíamos reído juntos.

-¿Sabes?- dijo, con un extraño tono de seriedad.- Yo me enamoré de ti hace bastante tiempo.

Me quedé en shock. Sentí que mi mundo se destruía, y que de los restos se formaba uno nuevo.

-Pero, como somos hermanos, me obligué a olvidarte. No quería hacerte daño, Kouji. Eres demasiado importante para mí.

-Entonces...- dije, con un hilo de voz.- ¿Por qué te portaste así conmigo?

-Me hice un lío.- su voz sonó arrepentida.- Entre tu nuevo amor, mi sentimiento enterrado de amor por ti, y un aparente nuevo amor hacia Monique lo provocaron. Pero ella me rechazó, así que no importa.

Me separó con suavidad. Pude verme reflejado en sus brillantes ojos azules.

-Ahora puedo decirlo con tranquilidad.- dijo.- Te quiero.

No me importó que estuviera en un lugar público, ni que mis padres o los médicos pudieran entrar en cualquier momento.

Simplemente le besé.

Le di un beso ni muy apasionado ni muy suave. Y creo que no le importó, porque no hizo ademán de separarse de mí.

Durante el tiempo en el que nuestros labios estuvieron juntos, me olvidé de todo. De Aurea, de Monique, de Koushiro, de Okenya.

De todo.

Mi mente solo es él. Le quiero.

Y ahora, todo irá bien.

Sí... Todo irá bien...

**Nii-san**

**P.O.V. Normal**

Monique miró nerviosa su reloj de pulsera. Eran las cinco y media. Apenas tenía tiempo para llegar a detenerles.

**Nii-san**

Kouji salió del hospital junto a Kouichi, sus padres y Karina. Los cinco sonreían.

**Nii-san**

-¿Estás segura, Aurea?

Koushiro la miró. Precisamente, en aquella tarde, su preciada Aurea le parecía más hermosa que nunca.

Sus ojos azules brillaban con una intensidad que no había visto en años.

-Ya te dije que sí.- dijo ella, acercándose al chico.- ¿Qué más necesitas comprobar?

Se besaron. Fue un beso anhelado, desesperado, deseado.

Aurea sabía que Koushiro lo llevaba esperando desde hace años, y Koushiro sabía que tan sólo era un sustituto para Kouji, aquel maldito bastardo que le había provocado tantas lágrimas.

Aprovechando esa distracción, Aurea le arrebató la caja de cerillas a Koushiro. El chico sonrió.

-Es mi idea.- dijo, y volvió a besarla. Recuperó la caja de cerillas.- Lo hago yo.

Aurea sonrió.

-Ya lo suponía.

**Nii-san**

Monique chocó con Kouichi, y cayó al suelo. En su rostro se reflejaba el terror.

-¡Monique!- exclamó Kouji.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Es Aurea!- gritó la chica, incorporándose. - ¡Ella y Koushiro van a...!

-¿A qué, Monique?- preguntó Kouichi, visiblemente nervioso.

Karina les miró sin comprender. Siempre había algo que salía mal en los momentos de felicidad.

Monique no dijo nada. Tan solo les agarró a los tres de la mano y echó a correr en dirección a la casa de sus dos mejores amigos.

**Nii-san**

-¿Por donde quieres que empecemos?- dijo Koushiro, mirando a todos los lugares de su casa.

-Me gustaría empezar por mi habitación.- contestó la chica.- Ahí es donde más eh sufrido.

-Como quieras.

Koushiro subió las escaleras, dejando a Aurea en el primer piso. Sacó una de las cerillas de la caja, la encendió y la dejó caer sobre el suelo de madera de la habitación de su amada Aurea. Poco a poco, fue encendiendo más cerillas y las dejó caer una a una por todas las habitaciones del primer piso.

Bajó las escaleras y se reunió con Aurea. Un humo negro había empezado a descender junto a él, y les hacía más difícil el echo de respirar.

-Eres un pirómano.- dijo Aurea, y el chico sonrió.- Y estás loco.

El chico la besó.

-Loco por ti.- contestó, con una sonrisa.- Estás dolida por lo de Kouji, por eso has decidido hacer esto conmigo. Quiero que sepas que no moriré hoy, que tú me mataste el mismo día en el que me dijiste que estabas enamorada de ese bastardo.

-Yo tampoco moriré hoy.- dijo la chica.- Morí el mismo día que mi made me dejó en ese orfanato, y volví a morir en cuanto Kouji rompió mi corazón. Estamos en paz, Koushiro.

Se abrazaron por última vez, mientras que las llamas devoraban todo lo que había a su alrededor.

**Nii-san**

No llegaron a tiempo.

Cuando Monique, Karina y los gemelos se pararon delante de la casa, esta estaba sumida en humo negro y en llamas, que devoraban las estructura del edificio. Algunos vecinos miraban el macabro espectáculo, y los bomberos intentaban, sin aparente éxito, extinguir las llamas.

La chica se dejó caer al suelo, y los otros tres se apresuraron a sujetarla.

-Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar.- las lágrimas de la chica se evaporaban debido al calor de las llamas.- Debí de haber avisado a alguien.

-¿Quieres decir...- empezó Kouji.- ... que el incendio fue provocado?

La chica asintió, y entonces Kouji pensó en Aurea y en Koushiro, en sus intenciones al hacer esto, en sus cuerpos carbonizados.

Y sin más, se dejó caer junto a Monique, al darse cuenta de que el causante de todo lo que había estado pasando no era otro más que él.

**Epílogo**

Al entierro habían asistido todos. Desde los compañeros de clase hasta Nonaka-sensei y Okenya.

Monique no prestaba atención a las palabras del sacerdote. Tenía la vista perdida en las dos tumbas que acababan de cerrarse. Hacía dos días que habían sacado los cuerpos carbonizados de sus dos amigos de lo que quedaba de la casa, y ella se había visto obligada a identificarlos.

Cual había sido su sorpresa al ver que habían muerto abrazados.

Y como tal vez ellos hubieran deseado, se enterraron uno junto al otro.

Karina miraba con la mirada perdida la tumba de Aurea. Habían sido buenas amigas durante muchos años, y ahora ella había muerto. En cuento a Koushiro, todos sabían que Karina no le tenía mucha estima, pero igual lamentaba su muerte.

Y los gemelos...

Kouji y Kouichi estaban agarrados de la mano. El primero miraba con lágrimas en los ojos ambas tumbas. El segundo intentaba consolarle.

En cuanto el sacerdote terminó los rezos, todo el mundo rezó una última oración y poco a poco se fueron alejando, hasta que sólo quedaron los cuatro.

-Siento que todo ha pasado por mi culpa.- dijo Kouji, mirando las tumbas.- No sabéis... cuanto lo siento.

Karina puso una mano en el hombro de Kouji.

-La vida sigue, Kouji.- dijo.- Y si ellos han tomado esa decisión, no podemos hacer nada.

-Yo pude detenerles.- susurró Monique.

-No pudiste hacer nada.- dijo Kouichi. Aunque hubieras avisado a la policía, no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

La chica asintió. Dejó las flores blancas sobre la tumba de sus amigos de la infancia, de sus hermanos, de su vida.

Había comenzado a llorar, pero no le importó.

-Ellos ahora son felices.- dijo, sonriendo entre lágrimas.- Y eso es lo que importa.

Los otros tres asintieron, y todos juntos se marcharon del cementerio.

-Por cierto...- susurró Kouichi a Monique.- ¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de tu hermano?

-Me olvidaré de todo.- dijo ella.- No es como con vosotros.

Los dos gemelos sonrieron, y se tomaron de la mano ante las sonrisas de Karina y Monique.

Porque aunque dos de sus amigos habían muerto, la vida seguía.

Y si continuaban esa vida juntos, los cuatro, todo iría bien.

Sí... Todo iría bien.

**Fin.**

**Bueno!!! Se acabó, por fin!!**

**Ha sido bastante largo, pero eso compensa por la espera.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**Nos leemos!!**

**ATTE: hannah-hm**


End file.
